endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor Sico-McNulty
Taylor Sico-McNulty was a former contestant on Endurance: High Sierras. She originally competed alongside Isaac Moody as the Blue Team; after the team switch, she was partnered with Connor Finnegan. On Endurance Taylor was cast for the fifth season of Endurance at the age of 14. The offical Endurance website describes her as: :It won't be hard for Taylor to adapt quickly to her rustic Endurance environment and a group of strangers. This outgoing teen has moved many times in her young life, and thus has a knack for quickly making new friends wherever she goes. Her winning strategy for Endurance is to befriend the other players and get them to look to her as a leader. Taylor's all-around athletic skills and strong sense of competition will be helpful too. Taylor was one of the contestants that made it through the right to stay; being the second girl to complete the task. In the partner selection, she wanted Dakota for a partner, but she hasn't confirmed it to the rest of the group, so they were planning to put her with Garret, much to her dismay. However, she was partnered with Isaac, and they were on the Blue Team. Even though she was in the game, she didn't like her partner very much. However, they won the first Endurance Mission and received the Samadhi, which allows them to switch two partners on any two teams. She made a deal with the Red and Green teams that she would give it to Cameron, and they would be switched, but at the Ridge, Cameron put Connor on the Blue Team, and her teammate Isaac on the Gray Team. Afterward, she got along with her new partner, winning a challenge the next day, but afterward, especially after Yellow's elimination, the PROG alliance started targeting them. This made them a major target, but the Blue Team made it to the final three. Quotes: *"I really don't want Garret!" *"I trusted him--completely totally trusted him!" *"That's what you get for lying!" *"I'm so sick of everyone, like hating me!" *"Undefeated." *"Woah; I love Connor as a partner. It finally feels good to win with him, and I feel super special because I myself already won two missions in a row." *"I'm here to show everyone that I can be physical and I'm not just a preppy little girl who's stuck up." *"BE MONROE!" *"I'm good at this game." *"That's our nickname, the Powerhouses." *"I don't have anyone I want; I know who I am going to get, so...I'm going to stick it out, and find a way to come out on top." *"I am...really mad!" Trivia: *Taylor is the only contestant to win two missions with two different partners. *One of 4 contestants that had 2 partners. *Taylor is shown to be one of the most emotional contestants on the show. Gallery taylor.jpg External Links *Taylor Sico-McNulty on the iMDb *Taylor Sico-McNulty on MySpace *Taylor Sico-McNulty on Facebook Category:Contestants Category:Season 5 Category:Females Category:Blue Team Members Category:Final Four Category:Final Three Category:Fan-Favorites Category:Underdogs